Sasuke Doesn't Know
by Narceine
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Sasuke doesn't know that Sakura is cheating on him with Deidara. Song Scotty Doesn't Know by Lustra, but the words changed up a bit. Bad summary, please read. Story is better then the summary.


**Well I was just listening 2 my ipod when this song came on, and I got a great idea!!!! :] I hope you like it!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_**Sasuke doesn't know that Sakura and me do it in my van every Sunday  
She tells him she's in church but she doesn't go  
Still she's on her knees and  
Sasuke doesn't know**_

"Hi babe. How about we go out today?" Sasuke asked his pick haired girlfriend with a smirk.

"I can't. I have to go to church today. Sorry." She replied, knowing fully well that where she was going was _not _church.

"Can't you skip it this once?" Sasuke pleaded, still with a smirk. **(A/N: The infamous Uchiha smirk. xDDD) **

"I can't skip church! If I don't prey to Kami, I might go to hell!!"

"Fine, I'll talk to you later then." Sasuke said, disappointed.

Sakura got out to her car and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly dialed a number. After three rings, a man's voice answered.

"Hey, you coming over?"The man asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes. Meet you in your van?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. We can have a little fun." The man said suggestively.

"Okay. Bye Deidara."

_**Oh, Sasuke doesn't know oh.  
So don't tell Sasuke, Sasuke doesn't know, Sasuke doesn't know.  
So don't tell Sasuke!!**_

"Deidara…" Sakura said, breaking them out of a kiss.

"Mmm?" Deidara asked, kissing down her neck.

"We can't tell Sasuke about this, okay?"

"Okay." Deidara agreed, then instantly going back to what they were doing before that 'little interruption'.

_**Sakura says she's out shopping.  
But she's under me and I'm not stopping.  
Cause Sasuke doesn't know.  
Sasuke doesn't know, Sasuke doesn't know, Sasuke doesn't know.  
So don't tell Sasuke.  
Sasuke doesn't knooooooow  
So don't tell Sasuke!**_

Sakura's phone rang out, the noise echoing out through the van.

Sakura looked at the screen, then at Deidara.

"It's Sasuke." She told him. Deidara nodded.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"Hey babe. Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm, uh…out shopping with Ino." Sakura replied.

"Oh, okay. I'll call you later then. Tell Ino I said hey."

"Sure. Bye."

Sakura hung up her phone and looked at Deidara.

"Hey, Ino. Sasuke said hey." She said, grinning.

"Just because of my hair doesn't mean I look like Ino." Deidara said, straddling Sakura's waist. She giggled and threw her cell across the van.

_**I can't believe he's so trusting  
While I'm right behind you thrusting  
Sakura's got him on the phone, and she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three way call and he knows nothing  
Nothing**_

Deidara and Sakura were half naked on the floor of Deidara's van making out. Deidara slowly moved down Sakura's neck to her breasts, licking them.

Sakura's phone rang.

Sakura picked it up. "Hey Sasuke." She answered. She bit back a moan.

"Hey, are you still shopping with Ino?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. You know how much Ino loves to shop." Sakura said, biting back a stronger moan. Deidara continued what he was doing, phone or not.

"Okay, just call me when you're done, okay?" Sasuke asked.

"'Kay. Bye." Sakura hung up her phone and threw it again, fully moaning.

"I can't believe he trusts you so much." Deidara said, staring into her eyes.

"I know. He's great and all, but he doesn't give me _all _I want." Sakura said, smirking.

_**Cause Sasuke doesn't know.  
Sasuke doesn't know, Sasuke doesn't know  
Don't tell Sasuke.  
Cause Sasuke doesn't know  
Sasuke doesn't knooooooow  
So don't tell Sasuke  
We'll put on a show, everyone will go  
Sasuke doesn't know, Sasuke doesn't know  
Sasuke doesn't knooooooow**_

_**  
**_"Hey Sakura. Me and my band have a show next Sunday, so we won't be able to have our fun." Deidara said. Sakura pouted.

"But I wrote this song, and I wanted to know what you thought of it, because I'm going to perform it."

Sakura looked at the sheet of paper Deidara handed her. On the top, written in big letters, was "Sasuke Doesn't Know."

_**The parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top  
His front lawn, in the snow  
Life is so hard cause Sasuke doesn't know  
Sasuke doesn't know**_

It was a snowy day, and Sakura was walking down the street to Sasuke's house.

When she got there, she noticed that his car wasn't in the driveway and the lights weren't on in his house.

"He must not be home." Sakura said to herself. She looked up and saw Deidara running towards her.

"Hey, Dei." Sakura said.

"Hey, Sasuke's not here?" Deidara asked.

"Nope."

"Hmm…."

"What are you-"

Sakura's sentence was cut off by Deidara slamming his mouth onto her's and pushing her down into the snow on Sasuke's front lawn.

"Since we can't have our fun Sunday because of my show, I thought we could have our fun now." Deidara said and pressed his lips against hers again.

"Hmm…..good idea." Sakura replied and wrapped her arms around his neck, maneuvering so that she was on top of him.

_**I did it on his birthday  
Cause Sasuke doesn't know  
Sasuke doesn't know.  
Sasuke doesn't know, Sasuke doesn't know  
Don't tell Sasuke.  
Sasuke doesn't knooooooow**_

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke!" The gang cheered.

"Hn, thanks." Sasuke replied.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish!" Naruto said.

Sasuke did what he was told, blowing out each candle in one blow.

"Hey, where's Sakura and Deidara?" Tenten asked Hinata.

"I-I don't know." Hinata replied.

Out front of Sasuke's house, in a black van, Sakura and Deidara were having their fun. Moans could be heard from outside by passer-bys.

"Mmmmm….Deidara!"

_**Sasuke will know  
Sasuke has to know  
Sasuke's gotta know  
Gonna tell Sasuke gonna tell him myself  
Sasuke doesn't know  
Sasuke doesn't know  
Sasuke doesn't  
Sasuke doesn't  
Sasuke doesn't know  
Sasuke doesn't know  
Sasuke doesn't know  
Sasuke doesn't  
Sasuke doesn't  
Sasuke doesn't know.**_

Deidara's band finished playing the song, the crowd cheering wildly. Sakura was in the front, clapping and smiling at Deidara. He winked down at her.

"Good night everybody!!" Deidara said as he and his band walked offstage.

In the back of the crowd, growling, was a very mad Uchiha. He stomped away, punching a few speakers as he went, and walked home.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Soooo did you like it? I just currently got obsessed with this song. I thought Sasuke's name fit well soooo I made this. Oh and throughout the story, that's Deidara's band playing the song. :] Please R&R, no flames!**


End file.
